


The Other Petrova

by RockaRosalie



Category: The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockaRosalie/pseuds/RockaRosalie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena's fraternal twin sister gets caught up in all the Mystic Falls drama. Read as she learns about the secrets in the town And as she falls in love with a certain blue-eyed Salvatore! Follows Plot Of TV Show OC/Damon/Elena  Elena/Damon/Stefan</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Other Petrova

I woke feeling the sun's bright rays on my face. I slid out of my bed and quickly changed until I was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, light blue top and converse. I met aunt Jenna downstairs as i made myself some coffee so I wouldn't fall asleep.

"Morning Lena." I sang as she walked into the kitchen. She greeted me back.

"Toast I can make toast". Aunt Jenna stated to us as she looked in the fridge

"It's all about the coffee Aunt Jenna." Elena said pouring herself some while Jeremy entered the kitchen asking. "Is there coffee?"

"Your first day of school, and I'm totally unprepared" Jenna said rushing around.

"No you're not Aunt Jenna" I told her with a smile on my face.

"Lunch money?" She offered us.

"I'm okay." Elena beamed as Jeremy grabbed the money.

"What about me Jere? You are so splitting that with me" I threatened with a fake scowl on my face but he ignored me.

"Anything else? A number 2 pencil?" Jenna continued to ask. "What am I missing?"

"Don't you have a big presentation today?" Elena questioned as Jeremy poured himself some coffe.

"I'm meeting with my thesis adviser at…now. "She said looking at her watch. "Crap!" She swore pulling her hair out of her bun.

"Then go." I start. "We'll be fine "Elena finished, it's a twin thing and Jenna leaves.

"You okay?" Elena asked Jeremy

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Don't start "he said to her as he took his coffee and left the room.

"Just give him time Lena" I grabbed my bag and left the room. "And by the way I'm catching a ride with Taylor. See ya"

* * *

I met Bonnie and Elena at their lockers. Elena smiled at Matt who closed his locker and walked away. I gave her a sympathetic smile. "He hates me!". She sighed.

"No he doesn't" I told her as Bonnie exclaimed "That's not hate. That's you dumped me but I'm too cool to show it but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits!" I frowned I did feel bad for Matt though.

Suddenly from behind me I heard "Elena, Kristen. Oh, my God." Caroline then proceeded to grab us in a very tight hug, asking "How are you? Oh, it's so good to see you". She then looked at Bonnie. "How are they? Are they good?"

"Caroline were right here!" Elena and I say at the same time which had me smirking "And were fine thank you." Elena lied

"Really?" Caroline asks

"Yes much better." I assured her.

"Oh you poor things!" she cried pulling us into yet another hug. "Okay Caroline" I said." I still need to breathe!" I squeaked, laughing as she pulled away.

"Okay see you guys later? "She stated questionably

"Okay, yeah" Elena mumbled with a forced smile which I frowned at. "Bye care" I called to her with a smile on my face.

Elena turned back to Bonnie and I "No comment."

We continued to walk down the hall when suddenly Bonnie pulled Elena and I to a stop infront of the school office." Hold up. Who's this?"

"All I see is back "Elena declared as we stared at the new guy.

"It's a hot back!" I retorted.

"I'm sensing Seattle and he plays the guitar!" Bonnie proclaimed to us. I started to laugh

"You're going to run this psychic thing to the ground, huh?" Elena asked her.

"What psychic thing?" I interrupted.

"Tell you later" Bonnie told me and then turned to Elena "Pretty much."

I turned around as I heard someone say" Jeremy, good batch." I saw that Elena heard it to and I sighed. "I'll be right back "she announced and I called her name following her into the boy's bathroom. 'Gross', I thought,' just be glad I love you Jere'.

When we entered the bathroom Elena nearly bumped into this guy. "Whoa! Next down, chick" he exclaimed as he hurriedly left the bathroom.

Elena rushed to Jeremy and examined his face. "Great it's the first day of school and you're stoned."

"Lena please can we do this later?" I said aware of our surroundings but my request fell on death ears.

"No I'm not" Jeremy argued

"Where is it?" she continued "Is it on you?" She asked looking for it while continuing to hold him down.

"Elena!"I yelled

"Stop" Jeremy commanded. "Chill yourself, all right?"

"Chill myself?" Elena asked." What is that, stoner talk?"

"Dude you are so cool" I retorted not being able to help myself.

"Look stop. I don't have anything on me? Are you crazy? "Jeremy protested.

"You haven't seen crazy Jeremy. I gave you a summer pass but I am done watching you destroy yourself. "Elena admitted. Jeremy started to get up but she stopped him "No you know what? Go ahead, keep it up. Just know that I am going to be there to ruin your buzz every time, you got it? "She promised. Just then a toilet flushed and a guy got out of a cubicle. Awkward.

I decided to say something. "Please Jere, I know you and it's not this person. " And then Elena finished for me "So don't be this people." She pleaded.

"I don't need this!" He growled at us and he stormed out. Elena looked at me for a couple seconds, with us sharing a worried glance before I followed her out of the bathroom. When I left I turned just to see Elena bump into the new kid.

"Uh...Pardon me" he apologized .They shared flirty glances and then he said "um... Is this the men's room?" I stifled a giggle.

"Yes. I was just… "She stammered" I was just…it's a long story". They flirted a little bit more before we left for history, me practically dragging her the entire way.

* * *

"Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861 it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest had different ideas from those of the traditional Deep South. And Virginia divided…." Mr Tanner droned on boring me. I love history but Tanner can even bore me. I zoned out far too concerned with Elena and the new guy, Stefan I think. They kept sharing these flirty stares. But I didn't miss Matt's look as he noticed the romantic tension too and I inwardly frowned. Poor Matt. This must be really hard for him. I saw Bonnie start texting who I think was Elena, Matt saw too.

* * *

I sighed as I began walking. God my boots were killing me. I love the fresh air. It really gives me time to think. Today was terrible; I must have said I'm fine, thanks at least 37 times. I've realized that when someone asks, how are you? They really don't want an answer,guess this happens when your parents die. I mean it's only been a few months but I don't think I'll ever forget that horrible night. May 23rd 2009. The day my parent's car drove off Wickery Bridge with Elena and I in the back.

I was walking when I bumped into someone causing my bag to fall off my shoulders." Oh I'm so... "I started as when I look up I was absorbed by these beautiful blue eyes". My mistake" he corrected reaching out his hand to help pick me up which I accepted.

"I'm Kristen" I introduced myself holding my hand up to shake. He laughed" I'm Damon".

"Well nice to meet you Damon." I told him as we shook hands. "Likewise" he replied

"What brings you out walking this late?" He asked me as we began to walk side by side. I couldn't help but stare at him. There was something strange about him but he did look great in the leather jacket he was wearing.

"I'm a night person" I answered him." Really? "He questioned

"Yeah .The complete opposite of my twin."

"You have a twin?!" He inquired but he didn't sound surprised.

"Yep. Elena Gilbert, you've probably heard of her. My mother use to say that when the moons up, I'm up. But with Elena it's when the sun's up, she's up. I am not a morning person at all "I admitted as we begin to laugh. We continued to walk when my phone went off. I sighed. This had been really fun." Well I've got to go" I said reluctantly "It was nice meeting you."

"I hope I can see you again?" he pondered. "Definitely!" I promised. By this point we were standing in front of the Mystic Grill and I ran inside but not before turning around to give him a wave, only to find that he had already disappeared.

* * *

I spotted Caroline and Bonnie and walked over to them as Caroline began to say "His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with his uncle at the Salvatore boarding house. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family. They moved around a lot. He's a Gemini and his favorite color is blue."

"You got all of that in one day? "Bonnie asked astounded

"Oh please, she got all of that between third and fourth period" I laughed

"We're planning a June wedding!" Caroline boasted with a smile and walked off leaving Bonnie and I to stare at her in what I think was either wonder or amazement.

I went to get a drink and sat down with Bonnie who was sitting down next to Matt. "How's Elena doing?" Matt asked.

"Her mom and dad died. How do you think?" Bonnie said to him,giving me a smile to show me that I was included in that sentence.

"We've all been putting on a good face" I interjected

"It's only been four months" Bonnie added

"Has she said anything about me?" He asked me hopefully

"Oh no! I am not getting involved!" I declared" You can pick up a phone and call her"

"I feel weird calling her." He confessed to us." She broke up with me!"

"Give it more time, Matt" Bonnie said. He stared at us unbelievingly as the door opened and in walked Elena…with Stefan. Bad choice of words Bon I mentally thought as everyone in the grill turned to look at them including Tyler and Caroline by the pool table. "More time, huh? Matt said sarcastically as he stood to get up while Bonnie and I looked at him pityingly.

"Hey, I'm Matt. Nice to meet you." I heard him greet Stefan.

"Hi. Stefan." Matt then looked at Elena who smiled at him .They greeted each other.

We then all sat down at a table together, Bonnie, Elena, Caroline, Stefan, Matt and I "So you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline quizzed Stefan.

"mm-hm" he answered "I moved when I was still young."

"Parents?" Bonnie asked.

"My parents passed away "He replied

"I'm sorry "Elena told him as she grabbed my hand under the table as a way of comfort which I smile at. "Any siblings?"

"None that I talk to." He answered

"Harsh!" I muttered under my breath as I took a sip of my sprite. Stefan tore his eyes away from Elena's to look at me like he heard me which was impossible. "I live with my uncle. "He continued

"We heard" I mumbled which caused Caroline to kick me under the table as she had already told Bonnie and I but I don't think she wanted to Stefan to find out. "Ouch!" I yelled but no one took notice.

I could tell Caroline was so crushing on him and I felt bad for her because I could tell Stefan was into Elena. Caroline catching the looks between my sister and Stefan spoke. "Stefan, if you're new, you don't know about the party tomorrow".

"It's a back to school thing at the falls" Bonnie explained.

"It's going to be awesome" I added

"Are you going?" He asked Elena

"Of course she is!" Bonnie answered for her as she grinned at Elena.

"She will?" I asked confused as Elena hadn't really been to any parties since our parents died.

Elena smiled at Bonnie and tucked a strand of hair behind her head. "I guess I am."

* * *

"The battle of Willow Creek took place at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle?" Mr Tanner asked "Miss Bennett?" _346_

"Um….A lot?" Matt laughed." I'm not sure. But, like, a whole lot." I stuck my hand up to save Bonnie from any more embarrassment but Tanner ignored me. Which caused me to slam my hand down on the desk in frustration.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Miss Bennett" This caused Bonnie to lower her eyes in shame.

"Mr Donovan" Tanner continued "Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

"It's okay, Mr tanner. I'm cool with it!" Matt answered which caused us all to chuckle.

"Elena." I gritted my teeth knowing he would say something rude. "Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significant historical events."

"I'm sorry. I don't know" She replied

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena." Here it comes. "But the personal excuses ended with summer break." My eyes flashed with anger, the ass. I was about to shout out the answer when Stefan beat me to it." There were 346 casualties unless you're counting the local civilians."

"That's correct, Mr….?"

"Salvatore"

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at mystical falls?"

"Distant" Stefan answered smiling at Mr Tanner as I drummed my fingers on the desk.

"Well, very good. Except of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle."

"Actually there were 27, sir" Stefan argued. "Confederate soldiers fired on the church believing it to be housing weapons and they were wrong it was a night of great loss…"

"The founders archives are in civil hall if you'd like it to brush up on your facts, Mr Tanner!" I finished for Stefan with a smirk

* * *

Caroline convinced me to go to the party with her so i was wearing skinny jeans and a tank top.I was standing with Bonnie and Elena next to the bonfire.

"Just admit it Elena" Bonnie said laughing

"Okay. So he's a little pretty"

"A little?" I asked with a smirk

"He has that romantic-novel stare. "Bonnie said " _Stefan looked deep into her eyes, piercing her very soul_." Causing us all to laugh

"So where is lover boy?" I asked

"I don't know "Elena answered me She turned to Bonnie." You tell me. You're the psychic one."

"Right. I forgot" Bonnie said almost dreamily."Okay so give me sec. Grams says I have to concentrate"

"Wait, you need a crystal ball" Elena picked up an empty beer bottle. " Ta-da."

Bonnie touched the bottle and her eyes widened.

"What?" I questioned.

"When I touched it..." Bonnie began" I saw a crow."

"A crow?" I said my eyebrows raising

"What?" Elena asked.

"A crow. There was fog, a man"

"Was he hot?" I said trying to lighten the mood after seeing Elena's half scared, half horrified look.

"I'm drunk. It's the drinking, there's nothing psychic about it. "Elena gave her a bewildered look." Yeah, okay I'm going to get a refill" and walked off.

Elena looked at me. "Hey I don't know anything about this. I'm going to get a drink and go get drunk okay. Find Stefan, have fun Lena!" I said grabbing her cup taking a drink and walking away." Okay" I heard her say. "Kristen?" But I already walked away.

I found Caroline upset so I was trying to cheer her up as Stefan had told her he wasn't interested in her.

"So tell me about him!" She questioned as we sat down on a bench.

"Who?" I asked her with a smile.

"The guy you're crushing on!" She inquired.

"I'm not crushing on him!" I blurted out too quickly.

"Ha so there is a guy" She said pointing her finger at me." "Okay spill!"

"Fine I met this guy when I was walking earlier and he's got these irresistible blue eyes and this hair I just want to run my hands through and..." I babbled.

"Okay hold up I don't need all the details!" She interjected. "Does he go to our school?"

"Here's the things he's like older." I admitted to her.

"Ooh, hot, sexy older guy" She smirked at me.

"Ha!" I laughed just as I heard a scream for help. I rushed over to where I heard it come from only to find Elena and Jeremy carrying a bleeding Vicki.

"Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?" Matt yelled at seeing his sister injured.

"What happened?" Tyler asked as he rushed over as well as Bonnie

"Call an ambulance!" someone shouted

"Please don't die" I whispered thinking Jeremy can't lose anyone else.

"Everybody back up. Give her some space." Tyler shouted pushing everyone else away

"It's her neck. Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood! "Elena called out.

"We have to stop the bleeding!" I exclaimed holding my hand to her wound.

"Vicki, come on, open your eyes. Look at me!" Matt begged

I looked up from Vicki to see Stefan looking horrified before he fled.

Elena and I were watching the paramedics load Vicki in to the van when Bonnie came up behind us." Hey, we're going to go mainline coffee and wait for news."

"I'll come with you" I looked at her.

"You go!" Elena told me "I gotta take Jeremy home."

"Elena, Kristen, there's no way I'm psychic I know that "Bonnie started "But whatever I saw. Or think I saw…I have this feeling…"

"Bonnie what?" Elena asked shaking her head. I was intrigued too.

"…that it's just the beginning!"

* * *

I was sitting in the grill with Bonnie and Caroline drinking some coffee.

"Are you sober yet?" Bonnie asked Caroline as she laid her head on the table.

"Nope!" she groaned

"Keep drinking I gotta get you home. I've gotta get me and Kristen home."

"Why didn't he go for me? How come the guys that I want never want me?" Caroline complained.

"Oh Care!" I said sighing as I moved over and let her rest her head on my shoulder as I tried to comfort her.

"I'm not touching that!" Bonnie commented.

"I'm inappropriate!" Caroline began.

"No you're not!" I counteracted.

"I always say the wrong thing. And Elena always says the right thing." Caroline continued." Ugh, she doesn't even try."

"I'll drink to that" I said as I took a gulp of my coffee.

"And he just picks her."Caroline insisted. "And she's always the one that everyone picks…for everything!"

"She's Elena, Caroline, what do you expect. Of course she was gonna get the guy!" I rolled my eyes.

"You're not helping!" Bonnie scolded me

"I'm stating the truth Bonnie and you know it" I said to her. I love Elena but I had to agree with Caroline.

"And I try so hard. And I'm never the one that..." Caroline continued

"It's not a competition, Caroline!" Bonnie cut in

Caroline stared Bonnie in the eyes and said "Yeah, it is!"

* * *

After Caroline was finally sober Bonnie drove us each home. "See you tomorrow!" I said as I got out the car and entered the house. I went to my bedroom and changed clothes before checking on Elena and Jeremy. Elena was writing in her diary but I saw Jeremy looking at a picture of our parents. I sat down next to him in the living room and rested my head on his shoulder. As we both started thinking about our parents.I could feel Jenna's stare on our heads. And when I went to bed that night I thought about what could have attacked Vicki, the dark haired stranger I met and my parents.


	2. The Night of the Comet

When I was woken awake by Elena this morning, she seemed happy, happier than she's been since our parents died. I think it's because of Stefan. I caught her staring out her window writing in her diary with this goofy smile on her face.

When I walked back upstairs to grab my bag I found Aunt Jenna and Elena talking. "Where is Jeremy?" I asked

"Oh, he left early." Jenna answered me as she looked in the mirror contemplating what hairstyle she should wear. "Something about getting to wood shop early to finish a birdhouse?" Elena and I shared confused glances with me raising my eyebrow.

Slowly Jenna came to realisation. "There is no wood shop, is there?"

Elena shook her head. "No."

"Yeah." Jenna sighed

* * *

I caught a ride with Caroline and all the way to school she wouldn't quit talking about this mystery guy from the grill. At least she's gotten over Stefan. I groaned. First period is history with Mr Tanner. After I grabbed my books from my locker I met Bonnie at hers and we made our way to history.

I sat beside Elena who was sitting one away from Stefan. Caroline was sitting in front of me and Bonnie two behind Stefan.

"Originally discovered nearly five centuries ago it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years." Tanner was boring me so much I started to doodle on my notebook but then I heard Elena gigging so I turned towards her only to see her and Stefan sharing these flirty looks and smiles.

Tanner continued "Now, the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration." Suddenly he turned to Elena and Stefan "Are we bothering you Mr Salvatore?" He startled both of them "Miss Gilbert?" Elena shook her head. And nearly straight away the bell rang and I started packing up my books. "Saved by the bell" I whispered to her as we made our way out of the lesson.

* * *

I was walking with Caroline and Bonnie.

Caroline asked Bonnie "I'm confused. Are you physic or clairvoyant?"

"Technically, Grams says I'm a witch. My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something. Grams tried to explain it, but she was on the liquor. I tuned out. Crazy family, yes. Witches, I don't think so." Bonnie explained

"Hey but wouldn't it be cool if you were a witch. You could teach me how to fly a broomstick." We all laughed

"Feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night." Caroline added

"I didn't see him. You did." Bonnie replied. "Why didn't you just talk to him?"

"I don't know. I was drunk." Caroline confessed.

I grinned "That's never stopped you before. " Bonnie and I giggled while Caroline cracked a smile before we headed off to class.

* * *

"Hey Matt, is Vikki any better?" I asked as I walked up to him and found Elena with him. We all started walking together.

"They're keeping her overnight, but she should be able to come home tomorrow."

"That's good news." Elena reassured Matt

"Are you kidding? That's great news!" I countered

"Yeah" Matt gave a half smile.

"Did you get in touch with your mum?" Elena asked.  _Really Elena? You shouldn't have brought that up._

"Called and left a message. " Matt sighed "She's in Virginia Beach with her boyfriend. So we'll see how long it takes her to come rushing home."

"Vicki's lucky that she's okay." Elena mused.

"I know." Matt answered as I spotted Stefan siting on a bench a few feet away." And know there's talk of some missing campers.

"Did she say what kind of animal it was that attacked her?" Elena prodded.

"There's not that many choices Elena. It was probably a bear." I shook my head at her.

"She said it was a vampire." Matt admitted.

"What?" Elena exclaimed

"Well that is not you average kind of animal. "I chimed in

"She wakes up last night mutters, vampire, and passes out." Matt continued.

"You don't believe her do you?" I questioned. "She was probably high on painkillers Matt."

"I think she was drunk." Matt told me. He turned to Elena "What's up with you and the new guy? He asked as we stopped walking. Elena turned to look at Stefan and then back to Matt.

"I think I should probably leave now. Give you guys some space." I bid them a goodbye and walked inside.

* * *

Bonnie, Elena, Caroline and I were sitting outside the Mystic Grill when Bonnie started telling us. "I was talking to Grams and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls there was lots of death, so much blood it created a bed of paranormal activity."

"Mm. Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and then she told you about the aliens." Caroline then turned to Elena. "So what?"

"So nothing." Elena stared at her.

"You and Stefan talked all night?" Caroline scoffed.

"Trust me there was nothing else going on last night Caroline. My room is right next to hers, I would have heard something." I assured but Caroline still didn't believe us.

"There was no sloppy first kiss, or touch-feely of any kind?" Caroline rested her shoulder on the table

"Nope, we didn't go there." Elena started folding the leaflet about the night of the Comet.

"Not even a handshake? I mean Elena; we are your friends and your twin sister. Okay. You are supposed to share the smut."

"We just talked for hours." Elena spoke dreamily.

"What is with the blockage _?" Just give up Caroline_  I thought. "Just jump his bones already!" Caroline continued. "Okays its easy." Bonnie looked at Caroline like she was crazy after her outburst. "Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex!"

"Profound." Elena looked at Caroline.

"Mm." Caroline mumbled as Elena continued to mess with the leaflet. Elena turned around and took her bag off of her seat.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked her.

"Caroline's right." Elena admitted.

"She is?" I blurted out as Caroline looked at Bonnie and I with a triumphant smile.

"It is easy." Elena continued. "If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I stated the day saying I was gonna do." Elena then left shortly after.

* * *

After bonnie gave me a ride home I sat down in the kitchen talking to Jenna who told me about how Jeremy managed to miss 6 classes in 3 days.

When Jeremy entered the kitchen Jenna told him "I picked up dinner. Tacos. Had an urge for guacamole. "

"No, I'm good, thanks" Jeremy reassured her as he picked up his coat from the table.

"Eat anyway!" Jenna's tone was demanding. "It's a ruse. We wanna talk." She pointed to me and herself. He ignored her and continued for the door.

"Hey, you. Come! Sit!" Jenna ordered

"Jeremy!" I yelled. He approached where I was sitting and sat down next to me.

Jeremy was glaring at Jenna as she began. "Back at school. Freshman year. I could eat my weight in nachos, with extra cheese. It was my munchy food when I got stoned."

Jeremy's eyes lit up and he smiled. "You get high?"

I rolled my eyes  _so not the point_  as Jenna told him "Did. Past tense." Jeremy smile slowly faded "Anything to get a little distraction from life. Reality." Jenna started opening the food. "And it works. For a while. Never lasts though." Jeremy blinked. "I'm not saying I wouldn't love to rail back and kick it but with a thesis looming and a waistline expanding…"

"Jenna!" i interjected. She closed the fridge and turned around to look at me. She followed my gaze to see Jeremy leaving through the back door. She sighed. I smiled at her sympathetically." It was worth a try."

* * *

After I left the room Elena called me asking if I could give her ride to go see Stefan. She gave me the directions and we showed up at the Salvatore boarding house. It was really big.

"Are you sure? " I asked her one more time as we reached the door.

"Yes. Please just until he opens the door. I need you to stop me from chickening out" She pleaded.

"Fine." I sighed as she rang the bell and then knocked the door. The door creaked as it slowly opened. "Elena!" I hissed as she slowly began to step inside.

"What?" She asked as she walked inside, I quickly looked around outside before following her in.

"Stefan?" She called as I closed the door. She continued to call his name as we walked inside the living room. Everything looked so old and it looked like there were a lot of antiques. Elena walked away to a window and when I heard her give a little scream I turned around only to see her standing very close to the guy who I met last night, Damon.

"We're sorry for barging." She apologised as I came to stand by her. "The door was open."

"You must be Elena." He turned to me. "Kristen told me about you."

"You've met?" Elena sounded surprised as she too looked at me. "Last night, before I met you at the grill." I told her before turning back to Damon.

"I'm Damon." He introduced himself to Elena. " I'm Stefan's brother."

"He didn't tell me he had a brother." Elena sounded hurt.

"Technically he did Elena." I corrected her. "Remember when he said he didn't have any  **siblings he talked to**.

"Well Stefan's not one to brag." Damon smirked at us. "Please. Come. " He led us back into the living room. "I'm sure Stefan will be along any moment."

"Wow. This is your living room?" Elena asked amazed

"Living room, parlour, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste. I see why my brother's so smitten." Elena and Damon were staring into each other's eyes.  _God do I feel like the third wheel_. "It's about time. I never thought he'd get over the last one, it nearly destroyed him. " _Wow! Here comes the plot twist in there novel romance._

Suddenly my phone beeped startling them both. At least now they've remember I was actually here. I checked my message. "Sorry it's Caroline!" I told them, relieved I had an excuse to get out of there. "She's declared it's a mega fashion crisis and needs my help. Do you need a ride Elena?"

"No it's fine. Stefan can drop me home"

"It was nice meeting you again." Damon smirked at me in a way that it caused me to have butterflies in my stomach. Just when I was about to turn and leave he grabbed my hand and kissed it causing me to blush.

"You too .B-bye" I stammered as I quickly rushed out and headed for my car. Just as I was about to leave Elena came running out and got in the car. "What happened?" I asked

"I'll tell you when we get home. I don't want to talk about it right now."

 

* * *

"He's on the rebound and has raging family issues." Elena ranted to Jenna and I in the kitchen.

"Well, at least it's an ex-girlfriend." Jenna comforted as she grabbed an apple. "Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues or cheating issues or amphetamine issues."

"I guess you got off easy." I joked with a smile. We then turned to the door as it opened and in came Jeremy.

"Jeremy!" Jenna yelled but he ignored her and made his way upstairs. "Jeremy, where were you?"

"More stoner stories. Look, Jenna, I get it you were cool once. And that's cool." He gave her a thumbs up and continued to proceed up the stairs.

"Oh,no,no,no!" Jenna threw an apple at his head _. You go Jenna_  I chanted in my head.

"Ow!" Jeremy tuned to look at Jenna. "Why did you do that?"

"Listen up. Quit ditching class, or you're grounded. No discussion!"

"Parental authority. I like it. Sleep tight." He smiled at her before going to his room.

It was the night of the comet and I met up with Bonnie, Elena and Caroline.

"Hey, I got you a candle. " Caroline grinned at me.

"Hi, thanks." I hugged her and then she helped me light the candle.

* * *

I was standing talking to Tyler, Bonnie, Caroline and Matt when I saw Elena walk off a few feet away with Stefan. Tyler kept telling me different pickup lines and I would have to and come up with a comeback. Bonnie was just laughing at us.

**(Tyler** _Kristen)_

**Haven't I seen you somewhere before?**

_Yes that's why I don't go there anymore_.

**Is this seat empty?**

_Yes and this one will be if you sit down_

**Your place or mine?**

_Both l'll go to mine, you'll go to yours._

**I would go the end of the world for you…**

_But would you stay there?_

**If I could re-arrange the alphabet I would put u and I together.**

_If I could re-arrange the alphabet I would put f and u together._

**What would you do if I asked you to marry me…**

_Nothing I can't laugh and talk at the same time._

**Can I have your name?**

_Why don't you have one already?_

**Where have you been all my life?**

_Hiding from you…_

I guess I kind of missed this. Just acting like a normal girl. I guess I thought it would be a bit more awkward since Tyler Is my ex but I really needed some more humour in my life.

* * *

We were sitting in the grill, all of us when Jeremy came rushing in. "Hey, has anyone seen Vicki?"

"You're her stalker. You tell us." Tyler replied

"I can't find her!" Jeremy looked worried.

"Probably found someone to party with" Tyler said beside me." Sorry, pill pusher, you've been replaced."

"Pill pusher?" Elena and I asked at the same time.

"Ask him!" Tyler gestured to Jeremy.

"You wanna do this now?" Jeremy snarled at Tyler.

"Do what right now Jeremy?" I fumed

"Are you dealing?" Elena sounded a cross between angry, sad and disappointed.

"She's never gonna go for you." Tyler provoked

"Who? Vicki?" I was really confused

"She already did, over and over and over again" Jeremy sounded smug.

"Yeah, right." Tyler didn't believe him

"Okay, you slept with Vikki Donovan?" Caroline sounded so surprised. "I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with you?" I get where she was coming from. It is kind of hard to believe.

"There's no way." Tyler voiced

"I didn't even have to force her into it." Jeremy shouted at Tyler.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Matt yelled at Tyler. I mean who wouldn't Vicki is a bit of a slut and I'm not her greatest fan but she's his sister.

"Nothing, man. Ignore him. He's a punk. "Tyler answered

"Tyler!" I cried out. "He's still my brother!"

"How about all of you shut up and help me find my sister. " Matt barked

"We'll check the bathroom." Bonnie announced as she grabbed my arm and I followed her and Caroline. I kind of wanted to go with Elena and Jeremy but I know she will just be giving him a lecture that I am not in the mood for. We checked the bathroom but we couldn't find her. Luckily Matt called us and told us that Stefan found her wandering around.

* * *

When I was sitting with Caroline and Bonnie, Caroline groaned "Ugh. Just so much drama." We could see Matt helping Vicki patch up her wound. "Ever notice how the druggies are the biggest attention whores?"

"Yeah!" Bonnie agreed

"Excuse me. Hi." Stefan came up to us.

"Hi!" Bonnie greeted him.

"Have you guys seen Elena?"

"I think she went home." I told him

He was about to leave when Bonnie piped up." I'm gonna give you Elena's cell number and her e-mail. She is big on texting and you can tell her I said so." Bonnie wrote the number down on a napkin and when she gave it to him their hands touched and then she reeled back. Her eyes widened and she looked scared.

"You okay?" Stefan asked her.

"What happened to you?" She stared at him. Bonnie blinked like she just woke up from a dream. "That was rude. I'm sorry. Excuse me."

"Yeah, she kind of wigs out. It's like her thing." Caroline explained to Stefan.

"Caroline!" I spoke. I gave her a,  _what are you doing_ Face.

I stood up. "I'm gonna go check on Bonnie and then go home. See you tomorrow?" I spoke to Caroline who nodded and said "Goodnight" to Stefan before going to find Bonnie.

* * *

When I got home I found Jenna and Elena in Jeremy's room. "What are you doing?" I asked Jenna as I saw her looking through Jeremy's drawers.

"I've become my worst nightmare. The authority figure who has to violate a 15-year-olds privacy." She ran over to his shoe and pulled something out. "Jackpot. I see the hiding paces haven't gotten any more creative."

"What brought this on?" Elena asked

"Your ass-hat of a history teacher shamed me good yesterday." Jenna confessed

"You got tannered!" I laughed as I sat down on his bed and Elena on the chair.

"Been there!" Elena admitted

Jenna pulled something out of Jeremy's drawer and said in a male voice. " _Discover the impossible Miss Summers._  Got it. Thanks. Like I didn't know I was screwing up."

Elena shook her head." You're not screwing up, Aunt Jenna!"

"Yes I am. You know why?" Jenna turned to stare at Elena and I "Because I'm not her. "Tears started to leak from my eyes. "She made everything look so easy. You know, high school, marriage, having you too. I can't do it. I'm gonna say or do the wrong thing and he's gonna get worse, and it's gonna be my fault." Jenna sat down next to me on the bed. "It's impossible!"

Elena leaned forward in the chair." This is just the fear talking, you're a little scared, that's all. We all are. I have to go do something." Jenna nodded. "But are you gonna be okay?" Jenna nodded again.

"She's got me!" I put an arm around Jenna. "You go do what you need to do, okay!" Elena smiled at me before she got up and left. When I heard her car leave I turned to Jenna and said "Mind if we take this downstairs its smells like dirty socks." We both laughed

Once downstairs I rested my head on her shoulder when we sat down on the couch, watching old re-runs of friends." You know you don't have to try and replace her Aunt Jenna. We like you just the way you are!"


	3. Friday Night Bites

I fell out of my bed and landed on the floor when I heard an incessant banging on my door. "Kristen wake up. Bonnie's gonna be here in 10."

"Shit" I swore as I quickly jumped up and pulled on a a skirt and top.

I was ready by the time Bonnie arrived to pick Elena and I up.I was sitting in the back and Elena and Bonnie in the front. They were grumpy with me as I made them stop for coffee. It's the only way I would make it through the were getting out of her car when Bonnie spoke to Elena "I'm not saying don't date the guy. I'm just saying take it slow."

"You were the one who said to go for it." Elena inquired.

"Now I'm saying take it slow!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Why the about-face?" Elena questioned as we continued to walk.

"It's not an about-face. You're single for the first time in your entire high school career. It's the perfect time to play the field. " Bonnie argued

"There are so many other options out there, Elena." I added

"Oh, because I'm so that girl. Seriously, what are you not saying?" Elena laughed

"It's stupid." Bonnie murmured.

"Bonnie..." Elena grabbed Bonnie's arm.

"What?" Bonnie took her arm out of Elena's grip as we came to a halt.

"Spit it out." Elena nagged

"I accidentally touched Stefan. And I got a really bad feeling." Bonnie admitted to us.

"A bad feeling? That's all?" I interrupted.

"It was bad bad!" Bonnie urged as Elena stopped her from walking away.

"Is this the whole witch mojo thing again?" Elena joked

"You know what? I'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern about my best friend's new boyfriend." Bonnie insisted

"And I love you for it, I do. But I feel good. It's been a hard year, and I'm starting to kind of feel like things are getting back to normal again. And you know what? Stefan is a big part of that. "Elena reasoned as we made our way to class.

We were walking when Stefan joined us. "Good morning, Elena. Good morning, Bonnie, Kristen." Stefan greeted us.

"Hey, um, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone. So I'll see you guys later" Bonnie declared before she rushed off.

"Bonnie, wait... "Elena tried to stop her but Bonnie was already gone.

"She doesn't like me very much." Stefan reckoned.

"She doesn't know you. She's my best friend. She's just looking out for me. But when she does, she will love you." Elena explained to Stefan. She turned to me "Isn't that right Kristen."

I was busy looking for Jeremy when I heard Elena. "Huh. Oh… yeah ….definitely!"

"Here's what we're going to do. Are you free tonight?" Elena asked Stefan

"Yes" he responded.

"Perfect. Dinner, my house. 8:00. You, me, Kristen and Bonnie. You  **three**..." Elena put emphasis on  **three** as she pointed to Stefan and I"….will spend some quality time and then Bonnie and Kristen will get to see what a great guy you are. Mission accomplished."

"I already know Stefan's a great guy why do I have to come to dinner?" I questioned Elena

"For moral support!" She answered but when she saw my unbelieving face she quickly added "Because you're going to have to be the one to cook the food or we'll have to have take out!"

I was about to say something else to Elena when I suddenly saw Tyler throw a football at the back of Stefan's head. Before I could warn him, Stefan quickly turned around and caught the ball, throwing it back at Tyler with such speed it caused Tyler to grunt in pain for a second as he caught it. I could see Matt and Tyler were shocked. Elena and I laughed.

When we were walking to our lockers Elena said to Stefan "That throw was insane. I didn't know you played football."

Stefan shrugged" I used to. It was a long time ago."

"So why don't you try out for the team?" I argued. "It would totally piss Tyler off as well!"

"Yeah, I don't think so." Stefan shook his head.

"So you don't like football?" Elena looked confused.

"No, I love football. I think it's a great sport". Stefan corrected her. "But in this case, I don't think football likes me. You saw Tyler over there, and we both know how Matt feels."

Deciding I was done with being third wheel I spoke up. "Uh guys sorry to interrupt your conversation but I've gotta go...um….do something" I hurriedly walked away.

* * *

We were in History class. I could see Bonnie writing numbers on her book. "8", "14", "22".

Tanner addressed the class." World War II ended in... Anyone got anything?" I would have answered but I was too busy staring at Bonnie.  _What was she doing?_  "Miss Juan?" When she shook her head he sighed. "1945."

"Psst."I heard Elena whisper to Stefan who sat diagonally behind her which happened to be next to me. "FYI... Our team sucks. They could use you." Matt sat two behind Elena and I could tell he was listening to them too.

"Can't." Stefan whispered back.

"Pearl Harbor." Tanner continued

"I'm a loner." Stefan admitted to Elena

"Miss Gilbert?" Tanner startled Elena who jumped in her seat.

"Hmm?"

"Pearl Harbor?" He asked

"Um..." Elena stuttered

"December 7, 1941". Stefan came to Elena's rescue

"Thank you, Miss Gilbert." Tanner sneered at Stefan as the class laughed.

"Anytime." Stefan said

"Very well. The fall of the Berlin wall." Tanner asked

" 1989. I'm good with dates, sir." Stefan smirked

"Are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act."

"1964."

"John F. Kennedy assassination."

"1963."

"Martin Luther King."

"68."

"Lincoln."

"1865."

" Roe vs. Wade."

"1973."

"Brown vs. Board."

"1954."

"The battle of Gettysburg."

"1863."

"Korean war."

"1950 to 1953."

"Ha! It ended in '52." Tanner boasted

"Uh, actually, sir, it was '53." I interrupted

"Look it up, somebody. Quickly." Tanner ordered

A student two seats diagonal from Stefan quickly took out his phone and read "It was 19... 53."

Everyone chuckled and applauded as Tanner glared at Stefan.

* * *

The cheerleaders and I were on the other side of the field from the Footballers warming up. I then saw Elena arrive.

"Oh, my God! You're here!" Bonnie exclaimed as she hugged Elena.

"Yep. I can't be sad girl forever. The only way to get things back to the way they were are to do things that were." Elena quickly added. "Oh, and you're coming to dinner tonight."

"I am?" Bonnie questioned as she stretched.

"Mm-hmm. You, me, Kristen and Stefan." Elena smiled until she saw Bonnie's expression "You have to give him a chance."

"Yeah you have me as backup". I told her as I started to stretch.

"Tonight's no good." Bonnie tried to change the subject. "Have you seen Caroline? I texted her like a hundred times."

"Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett! You're going to be there." Elena commanded.

"Fine. I'll go". Bonnie agreed

"Good". Elena smiled.

"Seriously, where is Caroline?" Bonnie repeated.

"I don't know. It's not like her." Elena put her water bottle down.

"I'll try her again." I was about to pull out my phone when I saw Caroline arrive in a car with…Damon. My eyes widened.

"Oh, my God. That must be the mystery guy from the grill." Bonnie theorized.

"That's not a mystery guy. " Elena informed Bonnie

"That's Damon Salvatore." I explained

"Salvatore, as in Stefan?" Bonnie exclaimed as we saw Damon and Caroline kiss. For a second I felt hurt when I saw them kiss but it soon passed as I realised that as Caroline's best friend I should be supportive and happy for her so I forced a smile.

"I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind." Caroline whispered to Elena as she passed us.

Before he left I stared at Damon with a questioning look on my face but he just smirked at me before he drove off.

"Sorry I'm late, girls. I, uh, was busy. All right, let's start with the double pike herkey hurdler, what do you say? And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8." Caroline commanded

We were practicing when Elena tripped. "Elena, sweetie, why don't you just observe today?" Caroline spoke sweetly. "Ok? Keep going! Ok. Do it again from the top. And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8." Though I could see Elena getting distracted looking at Stefan on the other side of the Football Field. I felt bad for Elena, the only reason she didn't know the routine was because she didn't come to cheerleading camp. I went though because I thought it would be better if I tried to continue being normal.

* * *

Elena, Bonnie and I were preparing dinner in the kitchen.

"You explain it. Last night, I'm watching Nine-o, a commercial breaks come on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial. And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture." Bonnie revealed to us as I got out some bowls from the cupboard.

"Oh, come on. That commercial's on a constant loop." Elena disagreed.

"Fine. Well, how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. 3 numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that?" Bonnie objected.

"Maybe we should play the lottery". I joked.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at me "This is serious."

"Have you talked to your Grams?" Elena asked

"She's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. Do you want to be a witch?" Bonnie said.

"I don't want to be a witch." Elena agreed with Bonnie

"I do" I admitted as I gave the bowl to Elena who poured the to-go food into it. "Being a witch would be pretty cool. Except the whole burning at the stake thing."

"And putting it in a nice bowl isn't fooling anybody." Bonnie teased Elena.

"We wouldn't have had to if someone had stoked the fridge with cook able food instead of daydreaming about Stefan." I rolled my eyes as I stared pointedly at Elena who looked sheepish.

"Ok, serving spoons." Elena muttered "Where are the serving spoons?"

"Middle drawer on your left." Bonnie told her as Elena opened the drawer stunned.

"Ok, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times." I noted

"Yeah, that's it." Bonnie didn't believe me.

The doorbell rang. "Ok, he's here. Don't be nervous. Just be your normal loving self." Elena tried to reassure Bonnie as she went to get the door.

"Birthday candles." Bonnie held her hand on a drawer and whispered. She pulled out the drawer and birthday candles were there.

"Lucky guess." I suggested to her as I began to take the food to the dining room.

* * *

We were sitting in the dining room eating together. "Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena tried to start conversation because it was so quiet.

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right." Stefan responded.

"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and..." Elena started.

"Yeah, I heard." Bonnie interjected

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Elena nagged Bonnie. I rolled my eyes _. How obvious could you get Elena?_

"Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad." Bonnie divulged

"No, about the witches." Elena pushed." Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool."

"Cool isn't the word I'd use." Bonnie objected.

"Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s." Stefan mused.

"My family came by way of Salem." Bonnie boasted. I laughed.

"Really? Salem witches?" Stefan sounded really interested as he leaned in closer.

"Yeah." Bonnie laughed

"I would say that's pretty cool." Stefan said

"That's exactly what I've been trying to tell her." I commented as I pushed my leftover food around my plate.

"Really? Why?" Bonnie started to smile.

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity." Stefan explained. I saw Elena smile.

"Yeah, they are." Bonnie agreed.

The doorbell rang again.

"I wonder who that could be." Elena mused

"I'll get it." I volunteered as I stood up.

I opened the door and Caroline and Damon were outside. I frowned.

"Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert." Caroline beamed at me as she entered the house handing me the desert.

"Oh." I said

"Hope you don't mind." Damon added as he smirked at me. I groaned.  _I was so not in the mood for this._

"What are you doing here?" Stefan demanded as he walked to join me at the door and glared at Damon.

"Waiting for Kristen to invite me in." Damon answered.

"Oh, yeah, you can..." I began as I moved to let him through the door.

"No, no, no. He can't, uh... he can't stay." Stefan stammered "Can you, Damon?"

"Get in here." Caroline commanded

"We're just... finishing up." Stefan protested.

"It's fine. Just come on in." I sighed. Damon and Stefan glared at each other as Damon entered the house.

"You have a beautiful home, Kristen." Damon acknowledged.

"Thank you." I replied as Damon turned to smirk at me again.

* * *

"I cannot believe that Mr Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it." Caroline congratulated Stefan as we all sat down in the living room.

"That's what I always tell him." Damon added "You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it."

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today." She looked pointedly at Elena." It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines."

"I'll work with her." Bonnie spoke up, looking at Caroline with slight annoyance. "She'll get it."

"I guess we can put her in the back. "Caroline said. I couldn't help but observe the affection she and Damon were sharing.  _Kill me now!_  I groaned.

"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena." Damon told Elena.

"Oh, it's just 'cause her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. I mean look at Kristen. She at least showed up to cheerleading camp. But they both used to be way more fun. And I say that with complete sensitivity." Caroline blurted out. I lowered my head slightly as Bonnie glared at her.

"I'm sorry, Elena, Kristen. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die." Damon revealed to us.

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon." Stefan cut in.

"Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up. Mmm." I don't know if it was just me but it sounded like Damon definitely wanted to bring 'her' up.

* * *

Elena and Damon were both in the kitchen, Caroline and Stefan were still in the living room with Bonnie having gone to the bathroom. I had gone upstairs to my room to put my phone on charge. I had just come down stairs to hear Stefan asking Caroline to see her scarf.

"Can I see it? I mean, would you mind taking it off?" Stefan asked

"Oh, I can't." Caroline replied.

"Why not? You ok?" Stefan questioned

"Um... "Caroline gulped "All I know is that I can't take it off."

"Come on Care you hate scarves remember. At least you did a month ago when I bought one. I believe the words you used were  **I'd rather drown than wear one**."

"What are you three kids talking about?" Damon asked as he walked into the living room.

"I was just commenting on her scarf." Stefan said

"Hmm. Hey, you know, um, Elena and Bonnie are finishing up the dishes. Why don't you go see if you can help?" Damon asked Caroline but it was more like he ordered her.

"Does it look like I do dishes?" Caroline laughed

"For me?" Damon pushed

"Hmm... I don't think so." Caroline smiled.

Damon stared Caroline in the eyes and said "Go see if Elena needs help in the kitchen."

"You know what? I'm gonna go see if Elena needs some help in the kitchen."

After Caroline left I stared at Damon. "What did you do? Caroline would  **never** willingly do the dishes."

Damon turned and walked so he was right in front of me. I swear I saw his eyes dilate. "Go and help out in the kitchen."

For some reason I felt the need to go and help out in the kitchen so I said "I'm gonna go help out on the kitchen."

* * *

It was the night of the big game and I was walking towards the cheerleaders when Stefan stopped me.

"Hey" He greeted me.

"Hi." I smiled at him.

"Do you have a sec?"

"Uh…" I looked around and sighed "Sure."

He took out a box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful bracelet. "Wow that's beautiful."

"I wanted to give it to you. " He handed the box to me.

"Me?" I was shocked "Isn't that like a girlfriend present."

"I gave Elena a necklace but I thought you might like this. It's a present. Nothing romantic ,simply a gift to my girlfriend's sister." Stefan explained

I gave in. "Okay thanks." I smiled as he placed it on my wrist. "I love it." I sniffed it. "Is there a herb in here?"

"Vervain." he answered.

* * *

I was standing with Elena when I saw Jeremy strike Tyler. I then saw them begin to fight.

"Tyler, stop it! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Stop it! Stop, you're hurting him! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Tyler! Stop it! Tyler, stop!" Vicki yelled as Stefan grabbed Tyler's wrist.

"Hey, he's down! Enough!" Stefan yelled.

Tyler punched Stefan, but he saw that it had no effect on Stefan. He looked scared.

Jeremy grabbed a broken glass bottle and tried to strike Tyler, who moved out of the way and he cut Stefan's hand instead.

"Jeremy! No!" Elena and I screamed as we reached them.

"Tyler, knock it off! Stop!" Matt grabbed Tyler.

"What the hell, Jeremy? Put your head up, you're bleeding." Elena examined Jeremy.

"I'm fine!" Jeremy fought free from Elena's grip.

"Yeah, you smell fine." Elena hinted.

"Just stop, ok?" Jeremy sneered at Elena as he walked off.

"Come on, man. Come on." Matt started to pull Tyler away.

"Oh, my God, your hand." Elena exclaimed as we went to Stefan and saw his hand bleeding. Stefan quickly closed his palm and put his hand behind his back.

"No, no, no, it's fine."

"Is it deep? How bad is it? Come on!" Elena worried. Elena grabbed his hand and opened his palm, but we saw the scar was completely gone.

"But... I saw it, it was..." Elena stuttered

"He missed. It's not my blood. See? I'm fine." Stefan argued.

"No, no, no. I... I saw it. The glass cut your hand. It was..." Elena continued.

"It's ok. I'm ok. It's almost kick-off time, all right? So, um, I'll, uh, I'll see you after the game." Elena stared after Stefan worriedly and I put a reassuring hand on her back.

"I've gotta go. See you after the game."

* * *

"Hey, Tiki, it's all wobbly. Can you stand straight, please? Could someone please help Tiki?" Caroline ordered.

After reassuring Caroline that everything was fine I asked Elena to borrow her car keys when she was talking to Bonnie so I could go get my jumper from her car.

As I was grabbing my jumper from the boot I turned around and gasped as I saw Damon behind me. "You scared me. What are you doing here?"

"I'm hiding from Caroline." He whispered to me as he made a shushing gesture and sound.

"And why is that?" I whispered back

"I needed a break. She talks more than I can listen." He admitted to me

"Yeah she does that." I said awkwardly

"Well, she's awfully young." Damon commented.

"Not much younger than you are." I retorted.

"I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think she'd drive me crazy."

"Caroline does have some really annoying traits, but she's my best friend. We've been friends since the first grade and that means something to me." I stated to Damon as I saw him move closer to me so I took a step back.

"Duly noted. I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. That's not my intention." He spoke sincerely to me but I could tell he wasn't.

"Yes, it is. Otherwise you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say." I said.

"You're right. I do have other intentions" Damon admitted." But so do you."

"Really?" I inquired

"Mm-hmm. I see 'em. You want me." Damon tempted

"Excuse me?" I exclaimed .

Damon took a second to answer. "I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me." He paused as my breath caught. "I bet you even dreamed about me. And right now... You want to kiss me."

He started to lean in and I slapped him. "What the hell? I don't know what game you're trying to play, but I don't want to be part of it. Let's get one thing straight ... you are with Caroline! My best friend. I am not your toy to mess around with." I yelled as I left.

* * *

** No P.O.V **

"Nice trick with Kristen. Let me guess... Vervain in the bracelet? I admit, I was a bit surprised. It's been a while since anyone could resist my compulsion. Where'd you get it?" Damon asked Stefan.

"Does it matter?" Stefan inquired.

"Guess I could just seduce her the old-fashioned way. Or I could just... eat her." Damon taunted.

"No. You're not gonna hurt her, Damon." Stefan concluded.

"No?" Damon pondered

"Because deep down inside, there is a part of you that feels for her. I was worried that you had no humanity left inside of you, that you may have actually become the monster that you pretend to be." Stefan said.

"Who's pretending?" Damon argued

"Then kill me." Stefan snapped.

"Well, I'm... I'm tempted." Damon said.

"No, you're not. You've had lifetimes to do it, and yet, here I am. I'm still alive. And there you are. You're still haunting me. After 145 years. Katherine is dead. And you hate me because you loved her, and you torture me because you still do. And that, my brother, is your humanity." Stefan proclaimed.

"Salvatore! What the hell? We've got a game to play!" Tanner suddenly appeared.

"If that's my humanity... then what's this?" Damon rushed at tanner and bit into his neck.

"No! " Stefan shouted but it was too late.

"Anyone, anytime, any place." Damon threatened as he dropped Tanner's lifeless body onto the floor.

* * *

It was hectic. The game had been cancelled because Matt found Tanner's body. The police arrived. I decided to go home but I needed to find Elena. I left my car at home.

* * *

**[Stefan's bedroom. He's writing in his diary.]**

_"I thought there was hope that somewhere deep inside, something in Damon was still human, normal. But I was wrong. There's nothing human left in Damon. No good, no kindness. No love. Only a monster who must be stopped."_

* * *

**No P.O.V**

Damon was standing in Kristen's bedroom. He smiled softy at her sleeping. Damon gently caressed her face. Kristen began to stir and wake but by then Damon was gone. Kristen slowly sat up and looked around before she switched off her beside lamp as she laid back down.

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like the chapter? How did you like the scene with Damon and Kristen?
> 
> I know I don't usually do third person P.O.V but I thought it was kinda necessary.
> 
> Kisses,
> 
> RockaRosalie X


	4. Family Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristen attends the Founder's Day Party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't update this story in ages.

I walked into the kitchen with Elena to hear Jenna cursing. "Scum ball. Scum bucket."

"Who are you talking to?" I asked

"Him." Jenna pointed to the TV.

"The news guy?" Elena questioned

"Also known as Logan "Scum" Fell." Jenna exclaimed "Did your mom ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls?"

"Oh, no way." I laughed "You and him?"

"He's cute." Elena commented as she sat down at the table.

"He is not cute." Jenna protested as I sat down next to Elena. "There's nothing cute about him." Jenna turned the TV off and placed the remote on the table. "What are you doing with that?"

Elena opened a box and started polishing things inside it "I went yesterday and got it from the safe deposit box. Mom had told Mrs. Lockwood she would loan it to the founder's council for their heritage display."

Jenna picked up a wedding ring from the box "Is that Grandma Beth's wedding ring?"

"Originally it was great-great-grandma Mary's wedding ring." I explained to Jenna as Jeremy entered the room.

Jeremy picked up a watch from the box "How much do you think this stuff is worth? You know, like on eBay?"

I grabbed the watch back from Jeremy and gave it back to Elena "You're not gonna find out."

"That stuff is mom and dad's. You can't just give it away." Jeremy argued

"I'm not giving it away." Elena corrected "It's called a loan, Jeremy."

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Elena went to get it. I was about to walk to my bedroom when I saw Elena drag Stefan into the house and kiss him passionately. I quickly turned around and went to finish what Elena was doing in the kitchen.

"You have a date for the founders dance?" Aunt Jenna asked me as I sat back down.

"Nope? I'm probably gonna go with Bonnie and Care. Why?"

Jenna picked up an apple and took a bite. "Is it a crime to wonder if my niece has a date?"

"Who's your date Jenna?" When she didn't answer I smiled. "Why don't you invite Logan as your date?"

Jenna hit me on the arm playfully. "How about you and I go together huh?"

"Sure. It's not pathetic that my date is my aunt." I shrugged. "It's better than having my brother as my date I guess."

* * *

I arrived at the Mystic Grill with Caroline and Bonnie. "You're taking Damon to the founder's party?" I asked slightly jealous.

"What about me?" Bonnie asked

"Go with Elena." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"She's asking Stefan." I said with a duh voice.

"Go with Kristen."

Bonnie looked at me hopefully but I shook my head sadly. "I said I'd go with Jenna but we can go as a three."

"Ok, go by yourself." Caroline continued

"Gee, thanks." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"What about your mom?" I asked Caroline as we sat down. "Is she ok with you bringing Damon?"

"And I'm supposed to care why?" Caroline played with her scarf.

"He's older sexy danger guy." Bonnie exclaimed as if it was obvious.

"Older sexy danger guy? Is that an official witch twitter tweet?" Caroline laughed

"No more witch jokes, ok? That whole Mr. Tanner prediction thing has me freaked." Bonnie admitted

"Ok. And Damon's not dangerous. You know, he just has a lot of issues with his brother. You know, like major, deep-Rooted drama." Caroline revealed.

"Like...?" I began

"I'm not really supposed to say anything." Caroline bit her lip

"Caroline Forbes, when have you ever kept a secret in your life?" I teased

"Ok. But you can't tell Elena." Caroline continued

"No." Bonnie and I promised.

* * *

I was in the living room with Jeremy when the doorbell rang. Jeremy answered it. He saw it was Tyler and tried to close the door but Tyler held it open.

"I'm here for my mom." Tyler explained "I was supposed to pick up a box of stuff."

"Right here." I called as I walked to the door and handed Tyler the box. "Please be careful."

"Yeah, be careful with it, dick." Jeremy sneered

"Hey! Not now, ok, guys?" I stepped in-between them "Please?"

"I'm fine." Tyler reassured "He's just being a punk."

"I got your punk." Jeremy snapped.

"Look, Tyler, maybe you should go." I insisted "Tell your mom that Elena and I will see her tonight." I closed the door and Jeremy glared at me. "Don't even start with me, Jeremy!"

I met Elena and Bonnie in the kitchen. "Delicate flower vs. Naughty vixen." Bonnie mused

"Tough call. Can we mix them?" Elena asked

"Look at you, getting all pretty for your date. You seem happy-Ish." I commented

"I am...ish. Tonight's going to be a good night. But don't let that stop you from telling me whatever it is you wanted to tell me as soon as you walked in the door." Elena narrowed her eyes at us.

Bonnie and I exchanged looks and I continued "What if I tell you in the morning? I don't want to ruin the night."

"Come on guys, out with it."

"Ok, but it has to go in the vault, because Caroline will kill me if it gets back to Damon that she squealed." Bonnie said "Apparently Stefan has a very interesting back story."

"Uh-Huh."

"Do you know what happened with his ex-girlfriend Katherine?" I questioned Elena

"I know that they both dated her and that's why they have issues." Elena confessed

"Yeah, they both dated her, only she chose Damon." I explained to Elena

"And that drove Stefan mad," Bonnie continued "so he did horrible things to try and break them up. He manipulated Katherine. He filled her head with all these lies until finally it worked, and she turned against Damon."

"That sounds like one person's side of the story, meaning Damon's." Elena suggested

"I just wanted you to know." I began to paint my nails.

"Anyway, his past relationships are none of my business." Elena insisted

"Unless he's a calculating, manipulative liar." Bonnie argued "That is your business."

"Stefan is none of those things." Elena disagreed

"Yeah? How do you know?" Bonnie began to apply lipstick as she looked pointedly at Elena.

We began to get ready when Elena's phone began to ring. She answered it. "Hello? Hi, Mrs Lockwood. What do you mean? It is? Are you sure? 'Cause I saw it. Let me check. Mm-Hmm. I will find it and bring it. Ok. Bye."

"What's wrong?" I asked as Elena went into Jeremy's room and she hit him. I followed her.

"Ahh! God, what now?" Jeremy groaned as he took off his headphones.

"The pocket watch. Where is it?" Elena demanded.

"What watch?" Jeremy asked

"The one you stole from mom's box. Look, Mrs Lockwood just called me, freaking out. It was on the list, Jeremy. And she can't find it, and she thinks she's the one who lost it." Elena explained

"Maybe she did. Maybe Tyler took it." Jeremy suggested

"Don't even play that card." Elena snapped "Jeremy, you took it. If I go online, am I going to find it on eBay? Is that how you pay for your pot?"

"Elena" I yelled "That was out of order!"

"Screw you." Jeremy got up and went to his bookcase and picked up the pocket watch. "I would never sell this, ok?"

"Then why did you take it?" I asked

"Because it's supposed to be mine. Dad said it goes to the firstborn son. His father gave it to him, and now what?" Jeremy handed the watch to Elena.

"And he was going to give it to you." I realised

"Yeah." Jeremy nodded

"Look, Jeremy, it's still yours, ok?" I reasoned "Mom promised Mrs Lockwood. What do you want us to do?"

"Just take it and get out. Both of you." Jeremy put his headphone back on and resumed playing his game.

* * *

"Hello Mayor Lockwood, Mrs Lockwood" I greeted as I entered the Lockwood Mansion with Jenna.

"Hello Kristen. Lovely to see you." Mrs Lockwood smiled at me. I smiled back as I walked away with Jenna. I was wearing a light blue dress. I left Jenna at the Bar and walked to the founders display. I saw Elena looking at our parent's wedding rings. Stefan came up behind us.

"Your parents?" Stefan asked

"There's a lot of history here." Elena answered

"The founding families in Mystic Falls welcomes you to the inaugural founder's council celebration." Elena read out "Wow, look, it's the original guest registry. Look at all these familiar names, Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood. Is that Damon Salvatore? And, Stefan Salvatore?"

"The original Salvatore brothers." Damon appeared behind us with Caroline "Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually."

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past." Stefan continued

"It's not boring, Stefan." Elena disagreed "I'd love to hear more about your family."

"Well, I'm bored. I want to dance." Caroline declared "And Damon won't dance with me."

"Mm-Mmm." Damon looked bored.

Caroline turned to Elena "Could I just borrow your date?"

"Oh, uh..." Elena was speechless.

"I don't really dance." Stefan confessed.

"Oh, sure he does." Damon insisted "You should see him. Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all."

"You wouldn't mind, would you, Elena?" Caroline asked

Elena shrugged "It's up to Stefan."

"Well sorry, but I'm not going to take no for an answer." Caroline grabbed Stefan's arm and pulled him out the room.

Damon turned to me "I want to apologize to you for being such a world-class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you." Elena looked at me confused. Damon turned to the both of us "There's no excuse. My therapist says I'm... Acting out, trying to punish Stefan."

"For what?" I took a sip of my champagne.

"It's all in the past. I don't even want to bring it up. Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. And it all started with the original Salvatore brothers." Damon explained "The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town. Until the war. There was a battle here…"

"The battle of Willow Creek." Elena interrupted

"Right." Damon nodded

"I know, we talked about it in class." I said "Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside."

"What the history books left out was the people that were killed. They weren't there by accident. They were believed to be union sympathizers. So some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive. Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church. And when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood." Damon revealed

"Who was in the church that they wanted to save?" Elena pondered

Damon shrugged "A woman, I guess. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?"

Elena sighed "Look, I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you, but I can't get in the middle of it, Damon. I just... I hope you two can work it out."

"I hope so, too." Damon, Elena and I went to go meet Stefan and Caroline and found them on the dance floor. "What'd we miss?"

"We were just chatting. Drink, Damon?" Stefan offered

"No, thanks, I'll pass." Damon smirked for a reason I didn't understand.

"Stefan, do you have another dance in you?" Elena asked

"Absolutely." Stefan took Elena out to the dance floor as I walked away.

I went to the bar to get a drink and talk to Jenna when I felt a hand on my waist. Startled I turned around to see Damon. "Weren't you with Caroline"

"I was and now I'm here." Damon smirked at me "Would you care to dance?"

"Shouldn't you be dancing with your girlfriend?" I asked puzzled

Damon laughed. "Caroline is otherwise preoccupied."

I bit my lip and weighed the pros and cons. "Okay." Damon lead me to the dance floor and we danced in comfortable silence. "So Damon… you and Stefan dated the same girl…correct?" Damon nodded. "Which one of you dated her first?"

"I'm sure if you asked Stefan his answer would be different."

I was about to speak when the song ended. I saw Bonnie and wanted to speak to her so I excused myself. As I was about to walk away Damon kissed the top of my hand. I met up with Bonnie and Elena in another room and we began to eat ice cream.

"This is my fault. I planted doubt. I'm a doubt planter." Bonnie moaned

"It's not your fault. I just…I feel terrible because I said that I wouldn't get in the middle of it, and then that's exactly what I did. I got all snotty." Elena confessed

I was about to speak when we were interrupted by Mrs Lockwood. "Elena, Kristen, there you are. I notice the watch still isn't in the collection."

"Oh, um, I'm sorry, Mrs. Lockwood." Elena stuttered "I, um, I couldn't find it. I guess it's still packed up in my parents' stuff somewhere."

Mrs Lockwood sighed "I see. Well, please let me know if you do find it."

"Ok." Elena and I nodded

"You gave it back to Jeremy didn't you?" I asked

"Yeah." Elena smiled at me

"You did the right thing, Lena."

* * *

I entered the bathroom and saw Elena and Caroline there.

"Hey. So how are things with Stefan?" Caroline asked Elena

"Great. Just great."

"Really? Well, my radar must be off, 'cause I was getting all sorts of other vibes..." Caroline began to re-apply her lipstick.

"What is that?" Elena asked as she looked at Caroline's neck.

"Hmm?" Elena tried to lift Caroline's scarf up. "Don't!"

Elena lifted her scarf up and I could see a bad bite mark. "Oh god, Caroline, what happened?" I cried out.

"Nothing, ok?!" Caroline smacked our hands away.

"That is not nothing! Did somebody hurt you?" I questioned

"No, ok, nothing. It just... My mom would kill me."

Elena pulled down Caroline's shawl and I saw another bite mark on her back. "Did Damon hurt you?"

"No! Of course not! Just leave me alone, ok?" Caroline pushed us away and left the room.

I walked outside and spotted Damon. I walked over to him and pushed him. "There is something seriously wrong with you. You stay away from Caroline or I will go straight to her mother, the sheriff. You got it? Stay away from her." I walked away and saw Elena walk over to Stefan, probably to tell him what we saw.

I walked back into the house and began asking people if they knew where Caroline was. I bumped into Elena and we went outside to see if she was there. We were out on the lawn when we saw Caroline and we walked over to her. "Caroline? There you are. We've been looking everywhere for you. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Caroline's voice sounded shaky

"Caroline, what happened?" I asked

"I'm fine." Caroline sounded like she was going to start to cry

"No. You're shaking. Caroline…What…" I continued

"I'm fine!" Caroline insisted

"Caroline, come here, come here." Caroline started to cry as Elena and I wrapped her in a hug.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... did you like the chapter?
> 
> Comment and tell me what you thought please. Constructive criticism welcome.
> 
> Kisses,
> 
> RockaRosalie
> 
> xxx


End file.
